The present embodiments relate to tissue density quantification. Breast density may be an indicator for breast cancer risk. Changes in breast density over time may indicate increased risk.
Breast density may be characterized using different approaches. The American College of Radiology (ACR) defines four density patterns in the Breast Imaging Reporting And Data System (BIRADS). Wolfe Patterns may be used. These patterns characterize the breast density, but there is a wide variability in radiologists' ability to categorize breast density using the Wolfe Patterns. Computer programs may use mammography imaging to attempt to categorize breast density. However, there is not currently a cheap, reliable breast density screening device available.